Running out of room
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: I don't know how to summarize....basically, Minerva McGonagall gets herself in a, shall we say....uncomfortable situation? Sexual content implied, sort of....Please r/r, but don't blame me if you don't like it, I wrote it for a friend
1. Running out of Room

A/N: This was written as a favor to my darling sister, Alliecallienip. Blame her, not me. *g* Oh, and I don't own them. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
  
  
Saturday.....it was a Hogsmeade weekend, which meant over half the student population was gone. Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but grin to herself as she loosened her hair from it's severe bun. Before long, there was a knock on the door. "Minerva? It's me..."  
  
Suppressing a giggle, she hurried to the door and unlocked it, quickly swinging it open. Severus Snape stepped inside, an uncharacteristic smile on his features. Without waiting for a hello, he caught her up in his arms and kissed her. "Ready for some fun, my sweet?"  
  
Minerva grinned slyly and pulled away from him, casting a seductive look over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to make a reply, when suddenly there was another knock at the door.   
  
"Quick! Hide!" she hissed, shoving him into the bathroom. She reached for the main door handle, then paused, and pulled out her wand, casting a sound-proofing spell over the bathroom walls so there was no chance Severus could hear through.  
  
Opening the door, she put on a simperingly sweet smile. "Why, hello Rubeus...I wasn't expecting _you_ today..." she purred, never batting an eye as the large man stepped into her room.   
  
Grinning, Hagrid wrapped an arm around her and placed a sloppy, whiskered kiss on her cheek. "Thought I'd come by an' surprise ye, Minnie. Hope y'waren't busy..."  
  
"Oh no, darling...you know I'm never too busy for you..." she purred again. Inwardly, she was groaning. 'How'd you get yourself into this, Minerva....'  
  
Suddenly....you guessed it, there was a knock at the door. "Quick, darling, hide before someone finds you in here!" Minerva hissed, and somehow managed to get the half-giant squeezed into her walk-in closet. Deftly sound-proofing the closet, she quickly glanced in the mirror to make sure her appearance wasn't too ruffled. Satisfied, she opened the door.   
  
"Remus?? What are you doing in town??" she asked, completely baffled. Remus Lupin grinned wolfishly as he stepped through the door, closed it behind him, and embraced her, kissing her lips tenderly.  
  
"I had a few days off work and thought I'd come back by Hogwarts to say hello to everyone.....I know I'm not supposed to be here....." Without warning, he began smothering her face and neck with passionate kisses. "Oh God, Minerva, I couldn't stay away from you a minute more....it's been so long...."  
  
"Why me...." the Transfigurations teacher wailed inwardly. Ever the actress, she began return his heated kisses. "My darling, I've longed for your return....just the other day, I was planning a way to get out of here, to get to you, even just for one night..." She was cut off by - bet you didn't see this coming, folks - a knock on the door.   
  
"They can't know you're back! Here...the bath....no....um...the clo...no, that won't work either....the closet in my study!" she decided. Grabbing the puzzled werewolf's hand, she dragged him into the small study adjoining her bedroom and quickly pushed him in the closet. She automatically soundproofed the door, ran back to her room, hurriedly smoothed back her now-messy hair, and opened the main door....again.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood on the other side, a box of Muggle candy in his hand. He bowed eloquently and kissed her hand, then handed her the chocolates. "Sweets for my sweet." he said jovially, kissing her cheek.  
  
By this time, the normally calm and collected Professor was worn to a frazzle. "Albus! I thought you were in Hogsmeade this weekend!" she exclaimed, while trying to smile as sweetly as possible. He grinned and shook his head.   
  
"Nope....Flitwick took over for me. Thought this would be a good time to catch up with you..."  
  
Apparently Fate didn't want to stop a good trend. Yup, that's right. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Hang on just a moment!" Minerva called, then promptly shoved Albus into her study, not considering the fact that it wouldn't really be that unusually for the Headmaster to be consulting her about something. She went to the door, but before she could open it, a silvery white figure floated through.  
  
"Why, hello, Nick!"  
  



	2. Excuses

  
A/N: Well, everyone has been asking for a sequel to Running Out of Room.....I thought "Hey, I have nothing better to do..." *laughs* So, here we are. This isn't good, I know....sequels are rarely as good as the original, but here goes nothing!  This picks up RIGHT where Running out of Room left off.  
  
  
_"Great.  This is just PEACHY...." _Minerva kept the smile plastered on her face as she greeted the Gryffindor House ghost. "I didn't expect you by until tonight, Nickypoo..." she exclaimed, smiling sweetly. Nearly-Headless Nick started to reply, but before he had the chance, Albus Dumbledore walked through the unlocked study door.....closely followed by an irate looking Remus Lupin. Minerva shrieked at herself inwardly. _"You idiot, you didn't lock the closet study door!"_  
  
"My dear Minerva, there seems to be a bit of confusion around here." Albus said, his eyes twinkling merrily despite the current situation. Remus was giving her a look that clearly said, '_What are THEY doing here??'  
_  
"Ah....well....that is to say.....well, Professor Lupin just returned for a short visit, and since he assumed the majority of the staff was away in Hogsmeade, he decided to...ah....come by and see me first." she said, hoping her story sounded at least remotely plausible. "And...erm...Professor Dumbledore needed to ask me about the....uh....the....new student that just transferred here from Beauxbatons, and he...uh.....was looking through the records in my study." she explained to Remus and Nick. "Isn't that right, Headmaster?" She gave Albus a pointed look.  
  
"Quite right, my dear lady. Although I must admit, I was a bit surprised to find Remus shut away in the closet...." he replied, trying to hide the amused look on his face.  
  
"The bats!" Minerva cried suddenly, before Remus had time to speak on his own behalf. "There are bats that like to roost in my study closet, and Remus was just....just.....taking a look at them for me to make sure there was no sort of....um....suspicious enchanment attached to them." she said wildly, desperately groping for any sort of excuse, no matter how bizarre. Remus looked baffled, but shrugged this off as a passable reason for his presence. Albus raised an eyebrow slightly, and nodded in the direction of Nearly-Headless Nick.  
  
"And - what is he doing here, exactly?"   
  
Before Minerva had time to make up an excuse, the ghost replied for her. "Well you see, Headmaster, there were some students wandering about the Gryffindor corridor after curfew last night, and I felt it was my duty to inform the Head of House." he said importantly, recieving a grateful look from the Professor in question.  
  
"Yes, well then, I suppose everything is legitimate." Professor Dumbledore conceded, nodding his bearded head. "Now that all these matters have been taken care of, I suggest we --"  
  
He was cut short as a loud CRASH sounded from the corner of the room. All four of them swerved around....only to observe Hagrid, who had somehow fallen through the thin closet door into the bedroom. "Erm....hullo, Professors..." he stammered, his large face reddening.   
  
Raising his eyebrow again, Albus turned back to Minerva. "And....what exactly is his reason?" he asked. Thinking fast, the flustered woman blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.  
  
"Well, you see....my owl, Fitzpickle, has been acting strangely lately, and since Hagrid is in charge of the Care of Magical Creatures Studies, I thought perhaps he could come take a look at the poor thing...."  
  
"Why exactly was he doing so in the closet?" Remus spoke up, looking skeptical.  
  
"That's what's so strange.....Fitzpickle refuses to leave the closet, not even to deliver things for me! I assume everything is in order, Hagrid?" she asked in a tone that was all business as she turned to the large man, who was looking completely lost.  
  
"Er....yes, tha' they are....I'll come back an' check on Fitzpickle in a few days iffen....iffen things don't get better..." he muttered, the oblivious look still on his features. Minerva smiled, satisfied with herself.  
  
"Very well, then. Gentlemen, I thank you each for stopping by.  Your help is greatly appreciated" she said, opening the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to catch up on. Feel free to drop in any time." And with that, the four men exited her quarters, All of them looked slightly baffled about what had just happened......with the exception of Albus, who, as always, looked as though he knew much more than he let on.  
  
Heaving a sigh, Minerva sank down in an armchair. "That was a close one..." she muttered aloud to the empty room. Standing suddenly, she grabbed her cloak off the wall, fastening it quickly about her throat.. "I think I WILL go into Hogsmeade today....I could definately use a good butterbeer right about now..." She left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Several minutes passed before a muffled voice began to call out from the locked bathroom. "Minerva...? Minnie...? Minnie, are you out there? The door's stuck, and I dropped my wand out there....Minnie...?"  
  



End file.
